Insônia
by dudooxD
Summary: Kiba tinha problemas de insônia, precisava fazer aquilo... KIBAHINA, ONESHOT.


Insônia

Eram 2:30 da madrugada, estava o maior temporal e ele não conseguia dormir. De novo. Ficava rolando na cama, perdido em seus pensamentos, lembrando daqueles olhos brancos. Não entendia por que ela se importava tanto com Naruto, ele sequer lhe dava bola. E sempre que ela precisava, era ele quem estava lá para apoiá-la em tudo. Esses pensamentos o frustravam e já haviam lhe tirado o sono por muitas noites. Ele estava à beira da loucura, não agüentava mais, iria falar com ela. Levantou da cama, colocou uma roupa e, descendo as escadas, ouviu alguém o seguindo:

- Fique aqui, Akamaru. Tenho que dar uma saída rápida. – Sussurrou ao cão. Kiba nunca havia lhe dado uma ordem assim, por isso, estranhou, mas obedeceu e foi dormir.

Teria que atravessa a vila, as 2:30 da manha, na chuva. Mas não ligava, afinal, estava louco não é?

Hinata já morava sozinha, então Kiba, ao chegar lá, pôde bater na porta com tanta força quanto seu corpo permitia. Esperou alguns momentos que pareceram uma eternidade e ouviu alguém abrindo a porta. Quando esta finalmente se abriu, Kiba se deparou com os olhos brancos, fitando-o.

- Kiba-kun! Está maluco? Vir até a minha casa nessa chuva e... tem idéia de que horas são? – Disse, ainda claramente com sono.

Ele ficou apenas admirando-a. Como havia se tornado forte, já não gaguejava mais, sua voz agora era firme.

-Vamos, entre – Convidou, ou melhor, ordenou ela.

Kiba entrou e ficou encarando-a. Nçao sabia o que dizer, por onde começar.

- Por que veio à minha casa a essa hora? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, nada serio, mas é...é que...- tentou falar, começando a gaguejar. Como ela conseguia provocar tais reações nele?

- Ahh! Tudo bem. Está molhando o chão. E desse jeito vai acabar pegando um resfriado! Tire essa roupa!

Kiba arregalou os olhos e Hinata corou ao se dar conta do que ahvia acabdo de dizer.

- Não, não foi isso que eu...hm...é que – disse, voltando a ser a Hinata de antes.

- Na verdade, Hinata, vim para fazer algo. – falou Kiba, rapidamente mudando de assunto.

- E o que é que...- foi interrompida pelos lábios de Kiba. No começo tentou resistir, mas aos poucos foi cedendo e correspondendo àquele beijo. Ele foi conduzindo a garota até o quarto e, chagando lá, foi jogado na cama. Hinata subiu sobre ele e continuou a beijá-lo. Kiba sentiu seu membro enrijecer e a garota começou a rebolar sobre ele, arrancando leves gemidos dele. Quando ela parou, Kiba abriu os olhos e a viu tirando a camisola, ficando apenas de sutiã e calcinha. Depois levou as mãos ao corpo de Kiba e com uma pequena ajuda do garoto, conseguiu retirar sua blusa, deixando os músculos bem definidos por treinos e missões à mostra e voltou a beijá-lo. Decidiu esquentar mais as coisas e foi descendo pelo pescoço, parou nos mamilos para brincar um pouco com eles e continuou seu caminho até o abdômen e tirou as calças, deixando-o apenas de cueca com um grande volume já bem evidente. Tirou aquela ultima peça de roupa aos poucos deixando os primeiros cabelinhos negros à mostra e por fim, seu pênis, o qual ela ficou admirando por um tempo, antes de começar a massageá-lo e passar a língua por toda a sua extensão e então abocanhá-lo, arrancando mais gemidos do garoto abaixo de si.

- Uh...hm...Hi...Hinata...ahh – gemia ele.

- Está gostando? – Parou por um momento com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Kiba se aproveitou dessa distração para inverter as posições e colocar Hinata abaixo dele.

- Não faz idéia do quanto. – respondeu ele com o mesmo sorriso enquanto tirava o sutiã e a calcinha da garota. Ele sabia que Hinata era virgem e até sentiu um pouco de dó quando enfiou um dedo na sua vagina e a ouviu gemer, não sabendo se fora um gemido de dor ou de prazer, portanto parou e retirou o dedo.

- Não! Eu quero, Kiba. Por favor! – Pediu ela.

- Me avise se eu te machucar. – Respondeu, voltando a colocar o dedo. Ela voltou a gemer e Kiba começou a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem, enquanto Hinata massageava seu membro. Vendo que ela já se acostumava com o volume dentro dela, ele introduziu mais dois, e ouviu-a gemer, quase gritar e se contrair toda. Ela tivera seu primeiro orgasmo. Kiba ficou com os 3 dedos lá por um tempo e depois de retirá-los, posicionou-se sobre Hinata e olhou para ela, pedindo permissão para entrar dentro dela.

- Ah! Vai, Kiba-kun! – com isso ele começou a penetrar seu membro na entrada dela, fazendo-a gemer bem alto. Quando estava completamente dentro dela, começou a fazer leves movimentos de vai-e-vem. Aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo: de estar dentro da pessoa que mais amava.

Começou a aumentar o rítimo e dar leves estocadas que ficavam cada vez mais fortes

- Kiba-kun...ah...mais...mais forte...uhh...quero mais...mais fundo... – Pedia ela.

Atendendo ao seu pedido, ele a colocou de quatro e voltou a fazer os movimentos mais rápidos e dando estocadas mais fortes, puxando o corpo dela de encontro ao seu a cada uma delas. Ambos gemiam muito alto, a essa hora pouco se importando se os vizinhos haviam acordado, estavam ouvindo e o que pensavam.

O cheiro da excitação de seus corpos enlouquecia Kiba e seu grande membro estava levando Hinata à loucura, até que o garoto não conseguisse se segurar mais.

- Hin...Hinata, eu vou...hm...ahh...eu vou gozar! – E com um longo e alto gemido, depositou todo seu liquido branco dentro do corpo da garota e desabou para o lado, ofegante. Hinata então deitou no peito de Kiba e ambos adormeceram.

No dia seguinte eles acordaram com a visão do grande cão branco lambendo seus rostos. Ele havia seguido o cheiro de Kiba ao acordar de manha e não encontrar o dono. Hinata gritou de constrangimento e se cobriu, corada.

- Caaaalma, ele não tem consciência sobre essas coisas. Já fiz algo parecido na frente dele.

- Kiba-kun! Como consegue fazer isso na frente do seu cachorro?

- Ah, para mim já é algo natural...- passando a mão na cabeça do cachorro e olhando no relógio. – Certo, preciso ir para casa me arrumar que hoje terei um treino importante para ir. Então, ate mais. – disse, levantando-se da cama e vestindo duas roupas.

-Tente vir aqui hoje de noite para jantar – Disse com um sorriso, tentando parecer inocente

- Jantar, han? Certo, eu virei. – disse saindo da casa e fechando a porta atrás de si. Enquanto passava pelo jardim da casa, viu alguns vizinhos nas janelas, outros cuidando de seus jardins. Todos paravam o que estavam fazendo e encaravam Kiba e seu cachorro, com uma cara de espanto, ou raiva. Certamente pelo que foram obrigados a ouvir na noite anterior. Mas ele não ligava. Estava feliz e de agora em diante poderia dormir tranquilamente. Seu problema de insônia havia sido curado.

ahh gentee...Então, quis fazer essa história curtinha e quente, e tive a ideia de postar ela aqui no nyah, desculpem os erros e defeitos porque escrevi ela as 3:30 da manha... Mas, mesmo assim...mereço reviews? ^^


End file.
